Daijoubu Bokura
|name = Daijoubu Bokura |band = RAM WIRE |song number = Naruto SD numer 3 |starting episode = Naruto SD 27 |ending episode = Naruto SD 39 |type = Ending |previous song = Go! Go! Here We Go! |next song = Ichaicha Chuchu Kyapikyapi Surisuri Dokidoki |composer =}} Daijoubu Bokura (jap. 大丈夫、僕ら, en. We're Alright), jest to utwór zespołu RAM WIRE do trzeciego endingu serii Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden, swoją premierę miał 2 Października 2012. Obejmuje odcinki od 27 do 39. Opis Rock Lee siedzi na trawie i radosnym wzrokiem wpatruje się Księżyc. Później widzimy głównego bohatera zbiegającego (aż się za nim kurzy) z górki, potyka się o leżącego Yamato co powoduje że staje się kulą i nie kontroluje swoich ruchów. Skutkuje to bolesnym upadkiem w przepaść. Tam natyka się na grupę Akatsuki. Pain wpatruje się w niego zirytowanym spojrzeniem, po czym pozostałym członkom daje znak do ataku. Przerażonemu Lee na ratunek przybywają przyjaciele. Końcowy kadr endingu przedstawia Rocka Lee wpatrującego się w Księżyc, lecz tym razem te chwile dzieli już z bliskimi. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Daijoubu bokura mada konnani waraeru. Maigo ni nattatte tsukiakari o sagaseru. Kachimake ja nai desho nante! Nagusame ni kurumattatte. Kuyashisa ga hadakete. Soutou kakkou warui genjou no bokura wa. Jigyaku neta bakari dakedo. Sore o koe o agete waraitobashi aeru. Kudaranai sono yaritori ga. Nandaka hokorashii yo. Daijoubu bokura mada konnani waraeru. Maigo ni nattatte tsukiakari o sagaseru. Daijoubu bokura nakushita mono yori mabushii. Takaramono ga koko ni aru koto o shitteru. Daijoubu bokura. |-| Kanji= 大丈夫僕らまだこんなに笑える 迷子になったって月明かりを探せる 勝ち負けじゃないでしょなんて 慰めにくるまったって 悔しさがはだけて 相当格好悪い現状の僕らは 自虐ネタばかりだけど それを声を上げて笑い飛ばしあえる くだらないそのやりとりが なんだか　誇らしいよ 大丈夫僕らまだこんなに笑える 迷子になったって月明かりを探せる 大丈夫僕ら無くしたものより眩しい 宝物が現在に事を知ってる 大丈夫僕ら |-| Polski= Będzie dobrze, ponieważ cały czas potrafimy się śmiać Szukałam światła księżyca, które utraciłam. W każdym razie mogę być zwycięzcą lub przegranym! Owijam się w zaciszu, chowając swoje upokorzenie. Zasłużyliśmy na te złe chwile, bo to co zrobiliśmy było bardzo głupie. Mimo to, spotkania, które rosną od donośnego głosu i śmiechu. Argumenty na to, że są bezwartościowe są w pewnym stopniu aroganckie. Będzie dobrze, ponieważ cały czas możemy się śmiać Szukałam światła księżyca, które utraciłam. Będzie dobrze, dla ludzi, którzy stracili blask. Wiemy o najważniejszych rzeczach w naszym życiu. Będzie dobrze, ponieważ jesteśmy tł:Vanes |-| Angielski= Up to now, we're alright, we can laugh like this. I search for the moonlight that seemly slowly lost. Anyway, I might be in victory or defeat! Wrapping up myself in comfort. Exposing my regretfulness. We deserve our current bad circumstances. Cause nothing but bad joke for ourself. Meeting that rising loud voice with laughter. That arguing back and forth is worthless. It's somehow arrogant. Up to now, we're alright, we can laugh like this. I search for the moonlight that seemly slowly lost. For people who lost radiance, we're alright. We know of matter of the most important for this present time. We're alright. Postacie * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Maito Gai * Yamato * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Tsunade * Kiba Inuzuka * Konohamaru Sarutobi Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Naruto SD